This invention improves on the tonometer of U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,875, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. The '875 patent discloses an applanation tonometer having a replaceable prism; and this invention improves on the prism and its replacement, while otherwise relying on tonometer components such as described in the '875 patent.
Prisms for applanation tonometers have proved to be problematic. The art has suggested several prism variations for applanation tonometers, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,190,042 and 5,203,331. None of these have yet demonstrated operability sufficient to be successful in the marketplace. The problems involve reliable production of an accurate applanation signal and the difficulty of combining this with a tonometer having a conveniently replaceable prism producing reliable operation at a low cost.